


The Emissary Sheep

by BecauseBoomerangs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseBoomerangs/pseuds/BecauseBoomerangs
Summary: Dunk and Egg adventure across Dorne and onto the continent of Essos to save the kingdom of Roules in Westeros. They choose to act as either the slaughterer or the animal sacrifice. (WIP)





	The Emissary Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever. I haven't read the books in a while. Also, not the best writer. So please go easy on me.

Work in Progress


End file.
